The properties of drilling fluids are often studied during drilling operations to adjust and improve the drilling operations. The lubricity of drilling fluid is one such frequently studied property. The lubricity of a particular fluid may be tested in the laboratory context using a lubricity testing device, in which the potential impact of the fluid on the friction between a drill string and a borehole wall or other solids may be evaluated. By measuring the lubricity of a particular fluid, drilling operations can be enhanced, for example by altering the composition of the fluid.